Things Change With Time
by DeppInLove
Summary: Gabrielle London has fallen in love with a young Jack Sparrow. But Jacks wonder for the sea leaves Gabrielle alone and depressed for 15 years. When she's face to face with Jack once again, will she like what she see's? will he?
1. Love Lost

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! I was so happy to hear that my old story, Things Change With Time, had such wonderful reviews. Although, due to my need for perfection, I have decided to rewrite the entire story. I have changed a few things, more specifically the beginning, to suit my standards. I hope you enjoy it!

I sadly do not own any of the original Pirates of the Caribbean characters.

I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed.

**Things Change With Time**

**Chapter One.**

**Love Lost.**

**Prologue. 15 years ago.**

"Oh Jack, she's so beautiful. I can't believe she's all yours!" Gabrielle London squealed as a stunning ship with white sails floated into the harbor. The late evening sun was shining, the ocean was rustling with the sound of the wind, and the beautiful Caribbean sky was dotted with white, puffy, clouds. As Gabrielle looked around her, her eyes noticed that the scene was almost like a painting, and there were two lovers painted in the middle.

But, a deep pain was inside of Gabrielle that couldn't be diminished. She tried to hide her sadness with enthusiasm, but she couldn't help but think that Jack could read right through her blue eyes. "It's the making of your very own fleet!" she said, trying to mask her grief.

"Aye luv, she's beautiful isn't she? Almost as beautiful as you," Jack replied, giving her a toothy grin and a kiss on the lips. For the first time in his young life, he was in love. From the second he laid his eyes upon her, he knew it was fate that brought them together on that awful day. As he pulled away,he saw that her once lively and passionate eyes were filled with sorrow.

"I'm sure you'll find happiness on your ship Jack, because surely it isn't here with me," Gabrielle sniffed as she turned away from Jack. She was shocked when she heard herself speak. Tears started to spill from her eyes as her plight to be strong failed.

"I beg your pardon Miss London?" Jack said, bewildered at her statement.

"Obviously you would rather spend the rest of your life on a ship than here with me," She said, turning and walking away from him. The fierce breeze blew onto her face, but that didn't seem to faze her, since nothing hurt as much as learning that the man you loved cared more about a ship than you.

"How could you say that? I love you Gabrielle!" he yelled, as he tried to catch up with her. He grabbed her shoulder and harshly turned her around to face him. "I do not _want_ to leave,"

"Yet you are. Next time, don't tell me you love me just because you want me in bed," she yelled as tears started to pour once more. Jack raised his hand and tried to wipe the tears from her face, but she swatted it away, like a worthless fly. "Good night _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she said through her gritted teeth.

"Gabrielle! Please understand!"

"I'm trying to!" she cried, pain going through her body every time she looked at Jacks face. "I just can't help to think that in some devilish way…" she whispered, trying not to sob. "Piracy will eat you alive. You'll raid, pillage and plunder and forget everything you have here…with me."

"I will never engage in piracy! My life is here, with you," he said, whispering in her ear and then kissing her forehead. "I will come back. And when I do, we will get married, have children, live our lives in solitude and dignity,"

"Your father was a pirate. You have the blood of a pirate in you. What makes you think that you won't become one?" Gabrielle said in a murmur. She leaned in close, almost as if she would kiss him, but she backed away slightly instead.

Jack saw the oceans reflection glisten in her eyes, he knew he had to leave…if not, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Aye, I have pirates blood. But I love you. Your kind heart and love will be forever in me. Savvy?"

"You even started to speak like one," She sobbed, feeling traumatized. She held her hand over her mouth, and began gasping for air. Falling to hear knees, she began coughing, and choked on her own tears. Quickly, Jack grabbed her waist and held her tightly as they sat on edge of the dock.

Jack held Gabrielle's chin up to his face. A faint smile broke out across Gabrielle's face as Jack whispered in her ear once more, "I will always love you."

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. The passion that they shared didn't subside, but grew instead. Finally, as he let her go, he reached for something in his pocket.

"I bought you this," Jack said pulling out a diamond necklace that shined in the moonlight.

"Oh Jack! It's gorgeous!" she said, dazed at how beautifully the diamond reflected the ocean and moonlight. As she held the necklace in her hand, a wave of emotions swept through her as she reminisced about Jack and how much she would miss him.

"I hope you'll always remember me, because I will remember you. You gave me love in a lifetime of misfortune," he said, putting the necklace around her long, soft neck. He held her in his arms while they both swayed lightly with the flow of the wind, dreading the moment they would have to let go.

"I will. You never forget your first and true love," she whispered with a gleam of happiness across her face. As they kissed in the moonlight, they had no idea that promises were meant to be broken.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**15 years later**

**(A:N: the rest of the story will now mainly be in First Person format, in Gabrielle's point-of-view)**

"You look absolutely stunning Miss London! A beautiful bride if I shall say so myself!" my maid said cheerfully as she twirled my golden brown hair.

"Aye," I said, tiredly. I saw a curious, yet confused look on my maid, Penelope's, face as I said that word. Suddenly, the thought of Jack entered my mind. The truth was, I could never get over him. I thought that with every passing year, the feeling of pain and angst would have slowly subsided, but it was the complete opposite.

I've heard so many stories of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. How he escaped from a tiny spit of land. How he escaped Barbossa's evil wrath, and many other stories I dare not think of. This didn't sound like the man I fell in love with 15 year ago. Ever since the day he left me, I couldn't eat; I couldn't think…I wasn't the same person I once was. I would watch the sun set every night hoping to see a beautiful ship with white sails appear on the horizon, and each morning I wanted to walk into the sea and drown.

After my maid told me these horrible stories about the man I loved, I decided to pack up my life and move to the one place where I knew I would see him again, Port Royal, where I could find out if these stories were true. Although, with the death of my father, the trip had drained the life out of me even more, and I never thought I could feel happy and joyful as I once was, let alone love another man.

But, when I met Elliot Grant, it was almost like the world had stopped turning. He was the man that women dreamed of. Loving, compassionate, funny, smart, and he was undeniably handsome. Whenever he talked, it was as if you were in a dream and couldn't be angry. His eyes put you in a trance that made you forget all of the horrible things that happened in the past, and feel like you were still beautiful and loved. Unfortunately, I fell into his trap, and couldn't set myself free.

"You and Mr. Grant are going to make a lovely couple," Penelope said. Though, as she said this, I smiled an uncertain smile.

"I need to take a walk," I said with an exasperated sigh. Slowly, walking towards the door, I heard a loud knock.

"Is it alright for me to come in?" My eyes grew wide; I could recognize the deep voice of my fiancé, Elliot Grant, anywhere.

"You know it's bad luck to see a bride in her wedding dress!" I commented, not knowing if I were joking, or truly serious. I heard him laugh from the other side of the door. I guess he thought I was joking.

"Oh, that's an old wives tale! Now come out and let me look at my beautiful Gabby," he said opening the door and I saw a grin form across his face when he saw me. "You look amazing! I still cant believe the most beautiful woman in all Port Royal will be my bride in just two weeks," he said, sweeping me off my feet, literally, holding me in his strong, muscular arms. I couldn't help but smile.

"And where did you get that gem that hangs from your neck? It's stunning!" he yelled as he fingered the diamond jewel.

"A friend…from long ago," I said rather uncomfortably, hoping for no more interrogation. This was the first day I had worn it in front of Elliot, and even though I didn't want him to see it, I felt Jacks heart in me when I had it on my neck, and that was the one thing getting me through this day.

"I see. Well, I'm going to leave and go do my duties. But I will see you later Gabrielle, to go over the wedding plans, we'll talk when I get home," he said giving me a kiss on the cheek. Sure this man wasn't exactly the love of my life, for he left me and never came back, but I loved Elliot in a way that I could never explain. He was strong willed man who had always cared about me, and I found that very attractive.

I looked out my balcony and fingered the hand carved stone barriers. The exquisite stone reminded me of Jack. I saw beautiful craftsmanship, amazing, and lifelike carvings, but, when I looked closer, I saw cracks and broken bits. Suddenly, I realized that every work of art has its flaws.

My mind started to wander, and with each passing day, I found myself thinking more and more about Jack. I wondered if anything had changed at all. If his eyes still had the look of strength and power, and if his lips still had the ability to draw me near. I also wondered if he would still think of me as beautiful, because if the stories I'd heard about pirates were true, they found almost any woman attractive, and I didn't want to be looked at in _that_ particular way. I cringed at the thought, and tried to focus on something else, but I couldn't.

I had also heard about Mr. William Turner, the young man who worked in the blacksmith shop across town. I had passed by there a few times, but never went in. Suddenly, I felt an urge to go and meet him; I needed to know about Jack. Even though fear, trepidation, and apprehension has overcome me the past years, I knew that I had to talk to Mr. Turner.

* * *

A million thoughts swirled in my head as I walked down the road that lead to Mr. Turners shop. I felt scared, yet at ease, petrified, yet anxious. Although, even with all of these emotions, I knew that it was the one thing I had to do.

I finally reached my destination, but as I stood in front of the door, I paused. A wave of emotion came over me like a tidal wave, and I staggered back. Did I really want to know about Jack? The man who left me so many years ago? I took a deep breath, and pushed the heavy wooden door open.

As I walked into the shop, I was shocked at the amount of swords already made. The number was vast, and almost every hook in the giant room held a sword. As my eyes wandered, I noticed something glittering in the distance. My body seemed attracted to this object, and I tried to turn away, but I couldn't. As I got closer, I saw that it was a sword. Though unfinished, it had a beauty to it that couldn't be denied. I picked it up and held it in my hand. I was shocked at how balanced the sword felt, and it was light, almost like a feather.

I held the glimmering sword over my head, pretending that I was in a duel. Although, I had never fought with anyone in my life, I was quite sure I wouldn't be too bad at it, even though I probably looked like a fool. Slowly, I started swinging to the left, and to the right, feeling proud of myself for not accidentally cutting myself.

As I swung the sword to my right, I heard the chilling sound of metal hitting metal. I screamed and felt a chilling cold sweep through my body. Quickly, I turned around, and saw the faint outline of a man in front of me. But, as he came closer, I noticed that he was one of the most beautiful men I have laid my eyes upon. His bright eyes radiated with kindness, and his face was illuminated in the light of the roaring fire close by.

"I'm so sorry mister…" I stuttered confusingly. I wondered if this was the famous Will Turner I heard about, and I prayed that he was as sweet as he looked.

"Turner. Just call me Will. You're quite good with a blade," he said with a slight laugh. "what is it you're here for miss…?" he questioned.

"Miss…Grant." I said, and I felt a giant slap on the face. I loved Elliot, and nothing stood in the way of me marrying him, but saying that name aloud made me cringe. "Gabrielle Grant actually. I'm not as good as you think; it's my first time even touching a sword. But, when I was younger, I would glance out my window and watch military marches," I said with a deep breath while I stood reminiscing. "But, that was a long time ago."

"Really? I would expect a woman of your grace and poise to have attended many military ceremonies," Will said, putting a newly made sword onto a hook. I felt the apples of my cheeks grow red as he looked into my eyes.

"Well, I have attended them," I said, feeling embarrassed at my horrid memory. "But, as I said, that was quite a long time ago. I haven't done many of the things I used to do," I said, taking a walk around the shop once more. I felt his eyes follow me around the room, as if trying to pinpoint where he has seen me from, but I just shook my head at the thought.

"Surely you have a husband?" he asked with a great concern in his voice.

I looked back at him, shocked that he would ask such a bold question when we've barely even met. "I got engaged a few months ago, but the reason I haven't married was because I couldn't face the reality of marriage. I wasn't sure if the choice I made would be the right one." I glanced over at Will and looked into his deep eyes, I was scared that I was starting to scare him with my outpour feelings so I just decided to change the subject of conversation. "The reason I'm here is that I would like a sword, I want you to make me one, a beautiful one,"

He ran his hands through his hair, and bit his lip, appearing to have a million thoughts running in and out of his head. Even though I felt a bit scared, I didn't take my eyes off him.

"Gabrielle? Have I ever met you before? Your name sounds familiar," he asked looking up from the ground, his eyes looking more distressed than before.

"Maybe someone has mentioned my name once or twice. But I'm sure that you are mistaken," I said breathing a deep sigh of relief. He didn't look too pleased with my answer.

"Yes, that's probably right. But, you wouldn't know a Gab…" he said trailing off realizing he was asking more and more useless questions. "Nevermind."

"Go on…" I said leaning in, wanting to hear more.

"Gabrielle London? Do you know of a woman named Gabrielle London?" he asked rather fiercely. I felt him grip my shoulders, and give me a bit of a shake. Though I knew he was only doing it out of desire, this startled me.

"I'm so sorry Will, I have no idea about who you're talking about." I said with a sympathetic smile. I felt so horrible at what I just said, because the look on his face said he really wanted to know about her…me.

"I shouldn't have asked," he said with a deep sigh and grabbed the sword I was holding earlier. I glanced at his knuckles, and the icy white color engulfed them since he was gripping so hard.

"If you don't mind me asking," I said quietly, walking towards him. "Why are you so obsessed with this woman?" I closed my eyes tightly, knowing obsessed was definitely the wrong word. "fixated," I said, correcting myself.

"It's just…my friend, was in love with this woman, Gabrielle, and he never got to say goodbye to her," Will said solemnly, with a rising passion in his voice. "He loved her so much. He said she had the most beautiful light brown hair with striking blue eyes. And she had the rosiest cheeks. The way he described her you would think she was a princess," he laughed, getting more comfortable and at ease.

"That sounds so romantic," I said with tears in my eyes. I clenched my jaw, hoping not to let out a sob. I never thought that this feeling that now existed in my heart was possible, the feeling of hope. I knew Jack still cared about me, and maybe even loved me the way he did when we first met, and that was all I wanted.

A faint smile appeared on Wills face, I smiled back at him. In my heart, I had a feeling he knew who I was, and oddly, I didn't mind. The fact that Jack was still thinking of me was the greatest sensation I have ever felt.

"Well, I think I should get going," I whispered.

"Wait!" He yelled as I opened the heavy wooden door. I quickly turned around, and saw a puzzled look on Will's face. "Why were you here?"

"I…" I thought about my answer, and truth was, I never really wanted a sword, but I didn't know what else to say. "Just wanted to admire your work," I said with a bright smile and walked out of the shop, not giving him a chance to reply.

But, as I walked lazily back to my home, there was still one thing that made me question what Will said about Jack…why did he _'never get a chance to say goodbye?'_

* * *

When the door to Wills shop closed, he started to pace back and forth, his mind going a mile a minute. He thought about the sight that was in front of him only a minute ago, how this woman…Gabrielle Grant, looked exactly like the woman Jack described. Her hair was a beautiful golden tone, and her piercing blue eyes really did look like the ocean. Although, many of the woman who lived in Port Royal looked like this, the one thing that made him wonder was the diamond that hung on her neck.

Will soon realized that he was being delusional, but, in some odd way, he didn't think he was wrong. With an exasperated sigh, Will darted out of the shop and ran to Elizabeth Swanns home, the home of the only woman he had ever loved.

He knocked on the door loudly, nearly splitting the skin on his knuckles open. He gritted his teeth loudly and anxiously awaited the motionless door in front of him to swing open. After a few moments, Joseph Lee, the Governors assistant, answered the door.

"Hello Mister Turner," He said with his typical monotonous voice.

"Hello Mister Lee, I was wondering if I could speak to Elizabeth?" Will said, drawing a large breath to his chapped lips. Joseph looked at him oddly, as if trying to figure out if it was exhaustion, or complete madness that was smeared on Will's face. But, with a shrug, he let Will through the door.

"Take a seat, mister Turner, I will bring Elizabeth down shortly," he said, turning on his heel, clearly annoyed that he was given orders by a blacksmith rather than Governor Swann. But, Will just casually sat down on the luxurious sofa that was sitting in front of the fireplace and tried to restore his breath.

After a few moments, Will heard the pleasant, cheerful voice that could only belong to nobody other than Elizabeth.

"Will!" she exclaimed with a grin on her face. "What brings you here?"

With a deep breath, he began retelling the story of the mysterious woman who walked into his shop, asking questions about Jack and how she strangely left the shop empty handed.

Elizabeth had a confused looked on her face, and suddenly interjected. "Will, why are you telling me this?"

"Because," he started once more, taking a long deep breath. "Remember the woman Jack was fretting about not too long ago? The one with the golden brown hair and - "

"Piercing ocean blue eyes that could look through your soul, yes I know," she interjected once more. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, Elizabeth finally realized what Will was trying to tell her. "Will, are you saying that the woman who came into your shop was the woman Jack lost so many years ago?"

"I has to be. Her name was Gabrielle Grant, she matched his description perfectly…" He said, trailing off. "She had the jewel hanging from her neck."

Wide eyed, Elizabeth stared at Will as if he was one of those crazy men who wandered the streets late at night, screaming obscenities at anyone near.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Will muttered, heaving a sigh and looking away.

Reaching over and holding his hand in hers, she said "It's not that I don't believe you Will, but…" she stopped to take a breath. "She's dead."

* * *

Well, I hope that this chapter was well enjoyed and liked by anyone who happened to read it. Thank you for taking the time, and please review! I shall have the next chapter up as soon as I can. Of course, the more people who review, the sooner i'll update! If you have any questions, comments, concerns, complaints, issues, and any synonyms corresponding to those words, please either post it in your review, or e-mail me.

**Sincerely, Sylvia, the one and only.**


	2. The Unexpected Visitor

**Authors Note:** I feel absolutely terrible for almost ditching this fic, but after unexpectedly receiving a review months after I forgot about "Things Change With Time" I realized I loved this story much more than I could imagine. I plan to finish what I started.

Except if I suddenly feel as if I lost all my original readers, and didn't gain any new ones, I would probably think about deleting this fic. So please tell me what you think!

I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors I may have missed (I've reread this story a few times, just to be sure) but this site has a tendency to bunch words _likethis_, so, if you see anything like that, please don't blame me, it was not my intention.

So, I hope you enjoy my latest chapter!

**Things Change With Time.**

**Chapter Two.**

**The Unexpected Visitor.**

Will shifted uncomfortably on the soft couch below him, as if trying to comprehend the strain of thoughts going in and out of his head like bullets. The sound of cawing birds in the distance wasn't of any help either. With a groan, he rose and found himself gazing at the sparkling blue ocean that was framed by the window. "We can't just sit here and wonder."

"I know, Will," Elizabeth said softly, placing her left hand on Wills shoulder, squeezing it gently. "If only we knew for sure that Gabrielle wasn't dead."

Will turned to his right and gazed into Elizabeth's large, expressive eyes. He still didn't say a word, but rather let the sound of the ocean fill the unmistakable silence in the room.

"But why would Jack tell us that she's dead when she isn't?" Elizabeth questioned, running her hands through her hair in discontent, and looking for answers in Will's sympathetic eyes.

"I have no idea…" he muttered, his voice shaking, trying to find a solution to a virtually unsolvable problem. "Maybe he didn't want us to know about her?"

Elizabeth, not wanting to look to worried, shuffled and smoothed out her dress. She didn't quite believe that Jack would hide the truth about a woman he loved. Thinking hard, she tried to come to a reasonable conclusion, but her mind came up short. Struggling to break the silence, she finally uttered, "how come Jack, of all people, fell in love?"

Gazing at the white tiled floor beneath him, he hastily tapped his boots in contemplation. "Jack knew he was the son of a pirate, but I don't think he acted like a drunk, swaggering lad when he was 15."

"So," Elizabeth began with a gulp, wrapping her hands around Will's strong neck. "You're telling me that the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was once a --"

Will interrupted her with a laugh. "Gentlemen? Perhaps."

"Maybe that's why he kept her a secret all these years," Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes at the mere possibility that Jack Sparrow was once a young and proper boy.

The two lovebirds gazed at the beautiful scenery that appeared in front of their very eyes. The windowpane was a merely a canvas that displayed the beauty of Port Royal. With flowers in perfect bloom, creating a sea of red, yellow, and blue, and lush green trees appeared as dots in the distance, and a glowing ball of fire that was trapped inside a blanket of blue blazed above.

Elizabeth sighed deeply as her thoughts troubled her in ways she never thought imaginable. "I guess you can never trust a pirate."

"Aye. But, you trust me," Will said with a grin as he placed his warm lips on Elizabeth's. As they finally parted, he saw a flicker of shock and confusion in her eyes. Scared, Will placed his hands on her shoulders, silently asking her what was wrong with his deep eyes.

"He didn't lie." Elizabeth said quickly.

"Pardon?" Will said, blinking twice.

Looking up at him, she realized that she was at a loss for words. Often opening her mouth to speak, then closing it a few moments later, trying to figure out if what she was thinking was really plausible. Finally, she whispered, "what if he was tricked into believing she was dead?"

Will, after a moment of thought, nodded in silent agreement.

"But," Elizabeth said, biting her pink lips. "From all the times that Jack has docked here, how has he never seen her?"

Will gave a stifled exhale as he stroked his chin. "Her eyes told the tale of a deeply depressed and unhappy woman. They gleamed, but they gleamed despair. They cried, but they never appeared to stop."

Elizabeth placed her tiny fingers on the grey marble mantle, sweeping it lightly from left to right. "That's awful."

"I have to go," Will interjected with a twinkle in his eyes and a thrill in his voice. Kissing Elizabeth once more on the cheek, he ran towards the heavy wooden doors.

"Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed, completely confused and running after him. Grabbing the back of his shirt, she spun him around, quietly asking, "what are you doing?"

"I received a letter from Jack about a week ago," Will began, biting his lower lip. "He's docking this afternoon."

"What?" Elizabeth screamed, looking as if she was about to jump into Will's arms. Although, as she turned the golden handle, she couldn't help but think about Jack. "Do you have the letter with you?"

Reaching into his breast pocket, Will removed a shabby brown piece of parchment and dangled it in front of the Caribbean beauty. "I guess Jack wanted to save on proper postage."

As she unfolded the letter with her tanned hands, Will noticed a sucked-lip smile emerging from her usually puckered pout.

Finishing the short letter, she reached for Will's hand and softly kissed it. "Come on, we have a pirate to greet."

Seeing Will's face contort with confusion, Elizabeth rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Sorry, I forgot that Jack was literate."

* * *

The Port Royal harbor bustled with life, from the poorest fisherman casting their nets, to the richest of Navy Admirals inspecting their beloved ships that meant more to them than their wives. The hot sun blazed above, while the cool Caribbean breeze swept Elizabeth's hair on to Will's face, pleasing him in ways unimaginable. The scent of honey lingered in the air, and he felt like he was being whipped by strands of gold.

"Do you see anything?" Elizabeth asked, snapping Will out of his reverie.

Squinting, he gazed towards the gigantic cliff that appeared to be a curtain hiding the wondrous Black Pearl. Emerging from the rock like the opening scene of a play, Will pointed in the direction of a massive ship that was unmistakable. The powerful presence was uncanny to any other boat tied to the docks, and even the noblest of men would be filled with embarrassment if their ship was seen next to the Pearl.

Instinctively, they sprinted towards the pier that wobbled with every step Will and Elizabeth took. Breathless, tired, and now tiptoeing along the edge of the dock, they had no choice but to wait.

"It's the fastest ship in the Caribbean! How come it's taking forever to port?" Elizabeth questioned impatiently, crossing her arms.

"Maybe Jack saw Norrington peeking out from the bridge over there," Will said laughing, pointing his chin towards the red brick bridge.

"I'm still surprised that Norrington allows Jack to dock here," Elizabeth replied, with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

_'Wonder? Norrington will do anything to make you happy,'_ Will thought bitterly, trying not to look hostile.

"Will?" she asked, her eyes scanning him while she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Jack made a deal with him that he couldn't refuse." He replied, thankful for his sharp mind.

"What a surprise," she said sarcastically with a giggle.

"Let's just hope he's not drunk…" Will murmured under his breath, holding his hips as he felt the wind beat him with it's force.

"Hope? We should pray," Elizabeth retorted, rolling her eyes at the thought. Nevertheless, they both knew that at the odd, and very infrequent moment of his sobriety, Jack almost turned into a complete gentleman, that is, if he applied himself. With the occasional sexual innuendo or unintelligent comment at the most inadequate moment, he actually was quite refined, at least in Elizabeth's eyes he was. She tended to hope for the impossible.

The Black Pearl, after what felt like hours, finally docked, causing the rough waves to cease and become calm again. Familiar silhouettes came into view.

"Ahoy Turner and Miss Elizabeth!" Jack yelled, flailing his arms about.

"Ahoy!" the two replied in unison, voices blending into one.

"Haven't seen you lovers in a while, eh mates?" Jack chuckled as he jumped off the side of the boat with a giant leap, making Elizabeth's heart skip a beat.

"Aye," Will said with a giant grin plastered to his face. "Has it been four months already?"

Eyeing Will with a raised eyebrow, Jack noticed an obvious excited smile that was badly hidden. "Miss Swann, I see Will has pleasured you well."

"Mr. Sparrow!" she exclaimed, shooting him a teasing stare. "That's highly uncalled for!" she said as she gave Will a wink. "The point is, we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Jack replied with a toothy grin. "It better involve women and bottles of rum."

* * *

Jack could feel himself sweat under the Caribbean sun as he staggered along the narrow cobbled street that was bordered by tall, green privacy hedges. With each passing minute, he began to slowly despise surprises. In the distance, he could see a massive Italian marble fountain that sprayed glittering water in all directions. "That better be a fountain of rum."

Elizabeth turned and gave him an annoyed stare, to which Jack replied with haughty grunt. "Women."

Rapidly, she elbowed Will in the ribs harshly. "Will," she whispered.

He glanced at her from the corner of his left eye, realizing that what she had to say was probably best to keep away from Jack.

"How do you know where she lives?" She questioned with a hint of jealousy in her soft voice.

Will lifted his left eyebrow in query, buying himself some time for an answer. "What?"

She gave him a questioning stare, waiting for an explanation.

"Her home overlooks yours," He said quickly, in a somewhat embarrassed tone.

"Right," she said through clenched teeth.

"What are you two bickering about?" Jack muttered, picking his teeth with a tiny dagger.

Elizabeth exhaled loudly through her nose in a huff. _"How on Earth did a woman who lives here fall in love with...him?"_

A long minute passed, and the iron, water damaged gate that failed the test of time stood only a foot away.

Will marveled at the beauty and craftsmanship before his eyes while his fingers grazed the rough iron that was overgrown with green and yellow vines. Stroking the gate, his hand reached a keyhole that was orange with rust. "Jack, give me your dagger."

"What?" He responded quickly and wide-eyed.

"Your dagger, Jack. The gate's locked." Will replied, trying to shake the gate open.

"And lend me effects to a mere...novice?" Jack retorted mockingly. Sauntering over to the rusty lock, he tried to pick it, but all that could be heard was the scraping and peeling of the dagger.

Stomping over to the gate, Elizabeth grabbed the dagger out of Jack's hands, and with two swift stabbing motions, the heavy lock tumbled to the cobblestone. "Certain things you can only learn from a blacksmith."

As Elizabeth entered the property, Jack eyed her from behind. "Turner, she's a rare catch," He said, with an impressed grin. "Don't mess it up."

The large, airy courtyard was unbelievably pristine, with perfectly trimmed and planted flowers, trees, and hedges. A calm feeling overpowered the three of them as they walked towards the massive home. The only sound that could be heard was the whistling of the wind, the gentle rush of the fountain, and Elizabeth's shoes tapping against the cobblestone.

Jack, on the other hand, didn't take notice of the peculiar quiet that existed around him, but rather the two plaques bolted on the columns in front of the home. On the left, he saw an engraved "G" beaming in the sunlight, and on the right, was an "L". Blinking a few times, he realized that he was probably out of his mind.

Elizabeth smiled a sly smile as her knuckles tapped loudly against the grain of the wooden door. A few moments later, a prim servant appeared in the doorway, holding a silver teapot in one hand.

"Good…morning," he said slurring his words at the sight of Jacks dirty hair, darkly tanned skin, and torn clothing, topped with a scuffed hat.

"We would like to speak with Miss Grant please," Will said politely.

"For what purpose?" The servant retorted coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"To request a meeting. I'm Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the Governor," She said briskly, feeling horrible about having to use her last name and status to her advantage.

"One moment," he said, deliberately annoyed as he shut the door.

"Temper, temper," Jack muttered, still wondering why he agreed to come along on Will and Elizabeth's little adventure.

"Jack, you're not one to have a proper disposition yourself," Elizabeth said mockingly, with a laugh.

Will scoffed. "The least he could have done was invite us in."

Suddenly, shuffling was heard from the other side of the door, and Will quietly grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, pulling her backwards in a quick attempt to exit unheard.

_"One moment!"_

Jack, in a different state of mind, burst through the door, wondering if he heard that sweet voice he missed for so long, wondering if the woman he loved for years was only steps away, and wondering, wondering with a burning desire, if Gabrielle London's eyes would meet his.

They did.

* * *

I knew immediately who the scrubby looking man standing in front of me was. His dark eyes paired with his chapped thin lips were unmistakable, and no matter how weather-beaten he looked, the Jack Sparrow I knew and remembered shined through like an old shilling.

"Gabrielle…" He said as he ran his rough and blistered hand down my cheek. I let out a whimper of fear as he caressed my lips. But this fear wasn't one of worry, but rather one of love.

I felt his fingertips sweep my neck and graze my chest, only to stop short on the wondrous diamond. Undoing the clasp, I held the necklace in my open palm, gazing into Jack's eyes, asking for his attention after our quiet reverie. "This is yours. It's about time I give it back."

"'Twas a gift," he replied, sending a chill up my spine. His tone still reminded me of the young Jack Sparrow, but years of heat and wind seemed to ruin his powerful voice. Now, all I heard was a hoarse, raspy, wind-torn tone that was nearly unrecognizable.

"I don't accept gifts that have lies and disloyalty hidden beneath the surface," I said giving him a harsh stare that could make even the strongest man cringe. As I placed the jewel into his hand, I felt a burning resentment flowing in my veins. "I waited all my life for a man who I thought I could love, but instead, God gave me you instead of my Prince. God gave me a man who wears a veil of disloyalty, betrayal, and dishonesty."

"In all fairness, I am loyal and honest," he replied proudly with a grin.

"You're a pirate! You're a man who disobeys the law, kills innocent people, steals for profit" I screamed in agony, letting my emotions flow from my heart and out of my lips.

"I prefer the term 'Modern Day Robin Hood'."

"How dare you even make a comparison to a man who stole from the rich and gave to the poor? You only steal from the rich. End of story!" I buried my hands in my face, trying to control the outpour of emotions. I felt two of the most powerful feelings that a human could ever feel, hate and love, both at the same time, and my heart felt like it was going to collapse. Finally, after biting my lip to make the tears that welled up in my eyes stop, I composed myself. "Jack, I look at your face and I see the lips of women plastered all over. I see years and years of pillage and death. I look at your scar stricken face and I see a man with no respect for anyone's feelings but his own. And worst of all, I see a man who didn't love me enough to even...to even give me closure. Instead, you leave me, stranded with only myself and my broken heart. You promised to love me forever. But I guess we were only foolish children at the time."

"Yet, when I look at you, I see a diamond on your left finger. I see a woman who, like I, didn't keep her promise."

"Don't you dare throw that in my face!" I yelled, slapping Jack across the face as hard as I could. As he clutched his cheek, I took my ring off and held it, inches in front of his eyes. "I wouldn't have this ring if you weren't such a lying, malevolent, vile man!"

"Gabrielle, are you alright?" I heard the powerful and commanding voice of Elliot as he walked into the hallway, with a concerned look on his face.

I quickly put the ring back on and straightened my back with poise. I smiled a calm, sweet smile as I leaned in to kiss Elliot's soft lips. After our lips parted, I suddenly quivered with fear. Trying to keep my thoughts from pounding me with reality, I took a deep breath, and began to speak. "Jack Sparrow, this is Elliot Grant, my fiancé. Elliot, this is Jack...an old friend."

Elliot shot Jack an unfriendly and cold stare as he wrapped his arms around me. The second his body touched mine, I felt every emotion he was feeling, jealousy, anger, and resentment, and he felt mine.

"Congratulations," Jack said, forcing the word through his teeth.

"Now, Jack --"

"Captain, Jack Sparrow," he interjected with a snarl.

"It was nice meeting you again, but if you don't mind, I have a wedding to plan, to which you were _not_ invited. Ta," Elliot sneered with a pompous arrogance. He harshly turned the iron handle and held the giant door open, urging Jack to leave the property.

Jack tried to catch my attention with his eyes, but I couldn't bare to look at him any longer. I just wanted him to leave, both my home and my life. He wasn't the man I thought he was. The sweet, kind Jack I once knew was replaced by this...this...smooth talking fool. Nothing hurt me more than knowing my mind, body, and soul was tricked by the magical feeling of love.

Glancing below, I saw Elliot's hidden hand tightly grip his sword, and I could tell he was waiting for a reason to attack. I let out a quick, fearful gasp, and without a second thought, Jack spun and faced my fiancé and I.

"Mate, ye better get yer hand of yer sword, I won't bite."

"Oh, I'm not scared," Elliot retorted maliciously as he placed his warm lips on mine, knowing it would make Jack furious. I felt his rough hands run through my hair and caress my cheek. Like a young, naive girl, I just stood there, letting him kiss me not out of love, but for the feeling of power. In Elliot's mind, nothing felt as good as possessing something his enemy wanted.

That something was me.


End file.
